SUMMARY For the past three decades, the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) has hosted a premier Training Program in the biology of aging that has resulted in the development of a new generation of leaders in this field. This application seeks to continue this T32 Training Program and we request funds to support four predoctoral and four postdoctoral trainees. In this funding period, we are building on our unparalleled record of success and expand the program to prepare trainees in the emerging area of Geroscience, term that encompasses (1) fundamentals of basic aging biology; (2) the relationship between aging biology and the etiology of age-related disease; and (3) principles of translational research in biological aging. Our overarching objective is to catalyze development of interventions that modulate the aging process, leading to an extension of healthspan. The achievement of this goal requires a cadre of dedicated young researchers who have received multi-disciplinary training. Thus, this T32 Training Program aims to attract outstanding young scientists and train them in a vibrant and collaborative environment rich in Geroscience resources. The Training Program involves 48 faculty members and takes advantage of the synergies created by their intense collaborations across 7 departments. Our Geroscience training environment is second to none, and features the Barshop Institute, a Nathan Shock Center, our new Claude D. Pepper Center, a Geriatric Research, Education and Clinical Center, and the Interventions Testing Program. Since 1988, this T32 has trained many outstanding researchers in Geroscience, including current members of the current T32 Faculty. Our former trainees have been awarded numerous federal grants (including F, K and R series awards), and include Assistant or Associate Professors. Drs. Nicolas Musi, Peter Hornsby and Veronica Galvan will co-direct this Program and are supported by an Internal Steering Committee and an External Advisory Committee. The Faculty expertise crosses the spectrum of aging biology (inflammation, senescence, metabolism, epigenetics, macromolecular damage, proteostasis, stem cells); genesis of age-related diseases (cancer, diabetes, Alzheimer's disease, osteoporosis, sarcopenia); and early-phase translational research. The principal components of the Training Program are: (1) participation with graded responsibility in the laboratory of an experienced investigator; (2) commitment to collaboration and the use of multidisciplinary research approaches; (3) continuing research-in-progress seminars; (4) integrated lecture/journal club series on Geroscience; (5) courses and seminars in the responsible conduct of research, scientific communication, grantsmanship and peer review; (6) a rigorous group mentoring design; (7) preparation of an individual development plan and comprehensive evaluation of trainee progress; (8) continued evaluation and teaching of mentoring skills for faculty preceptors; and (9) active recruitment of meritorious trainees and faculty preceptors to reflect workforce ethnic/racial diversity. Trainee access to on-going departmental conferences, clinical rounds and courses further enhances the training experience.